deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Relief (Grateful Dead)
Relief (Grateful Dead) (救済(グレイトフルデッド), Kyūsai (Gureitofuru Deddo)) is the twelfth and last episode of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' anime series. Nagi goes into a rampage while Ganta protects Shiro. Nagi comes to his senses, but Karako is suddenly stabbed by Genkaku. Genkaku starts shooting all around him, including Nagi. Elsewhere, Hibana is killed by Toto Sakigami. Ganta eventually manages to defeat Genkaku by using his Ganbare Gun. Nagi dies, Karako and the others escape, but Ganta stays behind. Summary Tsunenaga Tamaki is talking to Major Aohi, with Aohi stating that it's such a relief that the inspection is nearly over and that Tamaki lined up a big show for them. Tamaki replies that Deadman Wonderland is a mere microcosm of the business world. A little diorama, laying bare the system's realities." He turns to face the major and says with a smile that behind all the beautiful music, rages the ugliest of battles. Major Aohi frowns and retorts back saying that Tamaki is the one behind the bloodshed. Tamaki disagrees, smiling as ever. He says he's merely a facilitator, making those maniacs earn their freedom. The scene changes to Nagi, continuing his rage, attacking with his Branch of Sin and killing people indiscriminately with it. Ganta hurries over to Karako, who barely manages to lift her head to see Nagi, who is still killing the guards. In seeing this, Ganta comments that Karako is so kind and strong, to which Karako claims she was weak. She says she wasn't able to protect him. Nagi continues rampaging, blowing up his Owl's Eyeball everywhere. After this, Hibana Daida yells that he's killing their workers. Azuma Genkaku calmly stands there, with his Flying V Nirvana over his shoulder and cigarette in teeth, smiling, with a deranged psychopathic look on his face. Hibana trails off, with Karako commenting that she is weak. Meanwhile, Nagi has now approached Shiro and attempts to punch her, but Ganta has instead taken the blow. Nagi keeps hitting Ganta, asking why are they all alive. Shiro asks what Ganta is doing and that protecting her won't make her forgive Ganta for hitting her. Ganta begs for Nagi to stop, but Nagi doesn't, while Shiro claims she doesn't want Ganta saving her, and he should go away. She stops her protests when Ganta falls to the ground. Nagi prepares to knock out Shiro too, but Ganta pushes her away and he takes the punch again. Shiro calls Ganta a weakling and an idiot, telling him to move. Karako is pushing herself across the floor, obviously in pain, asking Nagi to stop. Nagi's face is contorted with insanity, and Ganta asks why Nagi is like this. Ganta explains that there is no time for revenge. Nagi thinks about his child, his hope, and says that is now gone. He punches Ganta again, and Shiro goes to help Ganta. Ganta gets up and asks how Nagi can say that. He says that he knows how it feels, knowing the dead won't return, thinking about Mimi, Yamakatsu and the Red Man. He continues by saying that there is still hope, still light around him. Karako's bell rings and Nagi regains some of his sanity. Ganta exclaims that Nagi can't see it because his head is too low. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Episodes